The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that supports a vehicle seat in a slidable manner.
For example, a sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-182415 comprises a “walk-in mechanism” for performing a “walk-in sliding function”. Such a function is a “function of enabling the entire vehicle seat to slide along a seat front-rear axis in association with an operation to fold down a seatback toward a seat front side”.
The above-described sliding device comprises a fixed rail, a movable rail, a lock member, an operating lever, and so on. The lock member restricts sliding of the movable rail. The operating lever is a lever having a “sickle-like” shape that is rotationally displaced to thereby displace the lock member.